coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:When does a "guest" become "regular"?
When does a "guest" character become a "regular" character. Gemma Winter has appeared on the show for a year now. How many appearances before she is "promoted"? :Firstly, I don't know who I'm talking to, since you've not signed your post. It's not solely down to how long they've been in the programme, but as you quite rightly state, Gemma Winter will have been seen (off and on) for twelve months - as of the beginning of next month. Now the character was introduced as a friend of Callum Logan and her only other dealings with CS residents have been with members of the Platt family. Twenty-eight appearances (with a few lumped together here and there) doesn't really suggest to me that she can be classed as "regular". We also don't know what type of contract the actress has signed up to and lastly, my guess would be that although she might pop up a few more times yet while Callum is "missing" shall we say, I've not seen any news to say that there are any plans to further develop the character. Even wikipedia agree with this one and have her down as a recurring character. If anything changes, we'll revisit a character on a case by case basis.Karen2310 (talk) 21:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::This question has played on my mind for years. It probably doesn't help that I am on the Autistic spectrum and tend to analyse things to death and am rather pedantic. But eventually I realised it's usually down to gut feeling!!! Although there are a few reasons which veers an opinion (such as whether a character lives in the street, or which storylines they're involved in, etc), it is really down to whether the actor/actress is deemed to be on a long-term contract. ::There are past characters such as Rebecca Hopkins and Jon Lindsay who racked up a lot of appearances, but were clearly intended to be brought in for one storyline with an exit in mind (Rebecca appeared prominently for six months, Jon in slightly less episodes but for almost a year). These characters are considered guests which is probably right. In recent years we've had similar such cases like Frank Foster and Callum Logan -- both of whom always seemed to have a "shelf life" due to the nature of the characters. But since they each appeared for about a year and in over 100 episodes, I think it's pretty obvious they were under a long-term contract. It's harder to argue anything but regular for them, so I guess there's probably a fine line somewhere... ::In terms of Gemma, her only connection to the street was Callum, who clearly was never going to be around for all that long himself. I'd never classify her as a regular. But, hey, that's just my gut feeling! It looks as though Gemma might have left now though anyway. Another character who first appeared last month (Alex Warner) is potentially going to be a regular I think but I remember reading something about him not being scheduled for another appearance until the end of this month, so it's probably best to wait and see how he plays out. Notdoppler (talk) 17:50, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::That's pretty much how I'd approach making the decisions as well.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:41, October 5, 2015 (UTC)